


Feeling Precious:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nursing, Oaths & Vows, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was making sure that Danny was feeling special, & Precious everyday in his life, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Feeling Precious:

*Summary: Steve was making sure that Danny was feeling special, & Precious everyday in his life, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was loving the attention that he was getting from his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, Ever since he got shot, & survived his ordeal. Steve was taking care of his every need, since he got home from the hospital.

 

Finally, The Blond had Steve sit down, cause he was getting on his last nerve. They were relaxing on the couch, “Mmmmm, I love this”, The Shorter Man said without hesitation. “What ?”, The Five-O Commander asked in confusion.

 

“You treating me like a prince, I feel precious, A precious gem”, as he cuddled, & snuggled against him. “You **_are_** a precious gem”, They shared a sweet kiss, as they relaxed. The Former Seal said as he made a vow, “I promise to make sure that you will feel that, as I live”, Danny smiled, as a response to it.

 

“I know that you will, I love you”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he smiled bigger, & they shared another kiss. “I love you too”, & they just enjoyed their evening together, & not think of anything for a change.

 

The End.


End file.
